


Last Night

by senpailukehemmings



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Slightly Romantic, hinted - Freeform, they love each other lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpailukehemmings/pseuds/senpailukehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Ponyboy share an intimate moment the night before the church goes into flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Johnny Cade can see that the sun is beginning to set from beyond the sealed, wooden windows of the church. Maybe, he thinks, it’ll be possible to just rest his tired eyes for a quick moment. However, he can’t seem to close them. No matter how peacefully Pony is sleeping, and how quiet the outside is (apart from the crickets’ chirping, of course), Johnny can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. He has a bad feeling in his stomach, and it is pumping throughout his body like an adrenaline rush, only slightly more terrifying. 

Johnny shoulders into Pony’s side, and the younger boy awakens with a snort. “Johnnycakes,” he murmurs. “What was that for? I was sleepin’ so good. I had a dream that-”

Johnny shushes him, placing a finger on his own lip. “Can’t sleep,” he says simply, his opposite hand running through Pony’s bleached blond strands of hair. It’s a technique that tends to calm Johnny down every time, although he’d never admit it. He still doesn’t know the exact reason why he can’t sleep. Could be because he doesn’t want to face those awful, horrible nightmares about his dad that await him when he finally surrenders to the darkness. But his other half is telling him that this is about something that is yet to come; something that he never would guess. He hopes it’s good, if that’s the case.

Ponyboy gazes at Johnny, his soft eyes holding so much wisdom for a kid his age. They’re worried, Johnny finally realizes. Worried about him, and the thought makes his stomach swirl with… warmth? He feels fuzzy. Can’t form coherent words, so he lets Pony speak for him. “Oh,” is all Pony says, which is what Johnny expected. Ponyboy is incredibly vague at times, but sometimes Johnny appreciates that. He doesn’t ask questions that he knows don’t want to be answered. “Let me help you, Johnnycakes.” 

Johnny feels his head being lowered. He knows it’ll hit the ground, braces himself for the feeling of the cold mud on his face. But it never comes. Instead, he is enveloped in the heat from Pony’s lap. And then he feels icy fingers on his face, running over his scars, etching soft circles into his tanned skin. He feels like a human being.

He feels beautiful.

And his eyes close almost at once, but how could they not when he feels like he’s on a cloud?  
Yeah, he figures as he falls asleep soundly. This has to go beyond the boundaries of friendship.


End file.
